


Behind Closed Doors

by mansikka



Series: Falling Into Place [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nico's apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: It's finally Sunday! Nico and Levi get to spend some time together behind closed doors.





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay so Nico and Levi get to spend some, um, quality time together in this one hence the explicit rating. It's not _explicit_ explicit (I don't think? Can't really tell anymore) but hey, I'm new in this fandom, I'm being cautious. Enjoy!

"I'm going."

Levi spins around at the sound of Nico's voice, ignoring the snort from Link as he passes and clasps Nico on the shoulder. "Home?"

"Of course," Nico says, with a discreet tug on Levi's lab coat. "I'll try to have dinner ready for when you get to me."

"You know, you don't have to go to all this effort for me," Levi tells him, even if his stomach gives an excited jolt for it. The very thought that Nico has been planning and thinking about this time they're about to share together as much as he has means there is little room in Levi's head for anything else.

Nico only smiles in answer, taking a quick glance around them and leaning in to steal a kiss. "I'll see you soon."

Levi watches him leave, his stomach still doing its excited, nervous dance. He has no idea how he's supposed to get through the next couple of hours of work concentrating when all he can think about is getting to Nico's.

This past couple of days have been some of Levi's strangest at Grey Sloan. He's seen plenty of other staff disappear into rooms with locked doors or pulled back curtains in the search for patients only to find other things happening entirely, but not once has he been any part of such events. And now he is; not that, thankfully, anyone has walked in on him and Nico at any point. Though both he and Nico have received some knowing smirks from Chief Karev since that _incident_ in the ambulance. Which Levi is still replaying in vivid detail all these days later, and aching for more of since all they've had the time for since is a few kisses. Maybe more than a few. Maybe a few that would have led to more involved things had  _work_ not interrupted them.

A cleared throat behind him sends Levi spinning back around, receiving a raised eyebrow from a nurse he still doesn't remember the name of, moving out of her way so she can get by. She smiles as she passes with a pointed look towards where Nico just went, and the patient Levi is supposed to be working on behind him. Levi takes the hint, telling his cheeks they aren't glowing red with blush as he goes back to work.

* * *

He should have just let Nico pick him up, Levi thinks, patting at the back of his still-damp hair from the shower as he walks, worrying about being late. He's checked the directions to Nico's apartment more times than he wants to acknowledge, and even though he knows he's on the right route still fears getting lost. The sports bag slung over his shoulder has been packed three times, which is stupid since he'll only be at Nico's for a full day. And tonight, and maybe even tomorrow night depending on how things go between them. Neither one of them has put too much thought into anything beyond Levi getting to and being at Nico's.

He's almost at Nico's. Levi recognizes the building from the street view he pulled up last night to double check. He both rushes forward for it and tries to slow down, pleading with his heart to stop racing like it is. Which is silly; it's not as though they both aren't looking forward to this, or that they've made any promises beyond spending some time together. Levi runs to catch up with the door being held open by someone in Nico's building then curses himself for it; how is Nico supposed to know to let him in? Levi stands outside his apartment door with his hand raised and freezes, talking himself into knocking after three attempts.

The door swings open before he lets his hand fall and Levi startles for it, though is settled immediately for seeing Nico's smile. Nico steps back to let him in then closes the door behind him and locks it, looking so pleased to see him that Levi thinks he's forgotten what breathing is.

"Hi. You found me okay?"

"I did," Levi says, trying to take off his jacket and bag at the same time. Nico holds a hand out to stop him, sliding the bag from his shoulder and setting it on the floor.

"And are you? Okay?"

"Yes."

He's okay, Levi is more than okay now that he's here. And the last thing he wants is to fill Nico's head with doubts. But Nico seems just fine; he grabs Levi by the waist and turns him until they're facing, tugging him into a kiss. Levi closes his eyes, hands already up and in Nico's hair as Nico slides his arms beneath Levi's jacket to loop around his waist.

Nico's lips twitching up into a smile has Levi pulling back.

"What?"

"Nothing," Nico says, resting his head back against the door as Levi drops his hands to rest on his upper arms. "Just seems like whenever we do _this_ , you always manage to get me pinned back against something, is all."

Levi hadn't even been aware of them moving, but he has, he's got Nico pinned back against his own door, and he's _grinning_ for it. At least Levi thinks he is. "Oh. I'm sorry—"

"Don't be," Nico tells him, shaking his head before he ducks to kiss him again. He drops his hands to cup Levi's ass and pulls him tighter against him. "I'm not complaining."

"Oh."

"I'm really not," Nico insists, the intent in his eyes making Levi's breath catch. And to prove his point Nico kisses him slow, and soft, until any nervousness Levi had been holding on to has gone.

"Hi," Levi says when they pull apart, curling his fingers around the nape of Nico's neck.

"Hi. Are you staying?"

"Well—"

"You haven't taken your jacket off yet," Nico says, plucking at it in tease.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Nico smiles in answer, not breaking their eye contact as he helps him out of it and hangs it on a nearby coat hook without even looking. "So can I give you a tour?"

"Sure."

"It's not much," Nico adds as he first takes Levi's hand then picks up his bag. "But it's enough."

It is, Levi thinks, taking in the gleaming surfaces of the kitchen, and the living room with its simple bookshelves on the wall. The bedroom might be smaller than his own basement but it's also much _nicer_. Levi can't quite believe he's spending the night here. "I like it."

"It's good. Not far from work. I have good neighbors," Nico adds with a slight shrug now that he has one hand free and Levi's bag is on the floor beside the bed.

"It's quiet. I kind of expected living here would be… louder."

"For being in the city?" Nico asks, tugging for him to follow him back out.

"Yeah."

Nico nods, grabbing Levi by the waist to press him back against a kitchen counter, making his heart flutter in the process. Nico braces his hands either side of him as he leans, and Levi tilts his head up in encouragement. He could quickly get used to _this_ ; unhurried kisses with no interruptions.

Nico seems to agree. He plants his feet either side of Levi's so they are as close as they can be, then cups the back of his head with one hand keeping Levi exactly where he wants him. Levi sneaks his arms around his waist sweeping his hands over his back, and after hesitating slots them into Nico's jean pockets. Nico likes that a lot, smiling against his mouth and leaning harder still.

It isn't until the pan beside them starts to bubble that they pull apart, a little breathless and beaming smiles at one another. Nico drops his forehead on Levi's shoulder before nuzzling against his jaw, squeezing his waist before standing back up.

"I have no idea what this will be like," he says, lifting up the pan lid and jumping back for the steam.

"It smells good."

"There's lemon, pepper, and chicken. And some other stuff. Here, try some," Nico adds, dipping a spoon in that he holds up to Levi's mouth.

It's delicious, whatever is in it, Levi's stomach giving an indignant growl the moment the flavors burst on his tongue. "It's amazing."

"Did you eat today?" Nico asks, one hand out to splay over his still-rumbling stomach.

"Early, yes."

"Guess I'll just have to feed you up."

Levi accepts Nico's kiss and tries to offer his help, laughing as Nico walks him over to the table and pulls a chair out for him. He angles his head to the side for the warm kisses up the length of his neck, shivering for them then grumbling when Nico pulls away.

"I really like your place," he calls out as Nico dishes up, taking the chance to look around the living room. Books are neatly lining the shelves, and a couple of art posters fill one wall. There is a music system on one of the lower shelves, and a TV on a stand. Everything is minimal and makes Levi think his basement could do with several rounds of decluttering. Especially if he ever wants Nico to visit him there.

"Thank you."

Nico slides a plate down in front of him and does the same in the place opposite, straightening up a knife and fork. He holds his hand up gesturing for Levi to wait, disappearing into the kitchen then reappearing with two beers.

"Nico, this looks perfect."

Levi waits for Nico to gesture to start then picks up his fork, torn between eating in a hurry and savoring this rare meal cooked for him. His mom cooks for him, of course, but it's never like _this_ , and no one has ever looked as pleased as Nico does to be sat across a table from him sharing dinner.

There is music he doesn't recognize playing in the background, and Levi feels relaxed like he hasn't in days. All that overthinking about getting to this point and now he's actually here; Nico winks at him between mouthfuls and holds out his bottle for Levi to clink against.

"You doing okay?"

"Great."

"Anything good come in this afternoon after I left?"

Levi thinks of two possible cases he could describe as interesting, then decides he doesn't want to talk about work. "Not really. What did you do when you got home?"

"Oh. Nothing much. I got our dinner started. I changed the bed sheets. Not that I don't normally change them, obviously."

"Well. I appreciate it."

Nico smiles, taking another swig of his beer. "That's it, really. I wanted to be ready for when you arrived."

Again Levi is reminded that Nico is, or has been, as nervous about this as him. "Well. I can see why you like cooking. This tastes great. I can't promise I'll ever cook you anything like this, but. Maybe I could try."

"Does this mean I get to see your basement?"

"Absolutely. If you want to, that is."

"Oh, I do. Is your mom gonna have anything to say about that?"

Nico's gaze drops to his beer bottle like he's studying the label. Levi realizes it's a loaded question.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll have plenty to say. She already says I started walking about like I forgot how to stop smiling ever since we… you know."

Nico's eyes flare wider, and his fork scrapes across his place instead of hitting any food. "You told her about _that_?"

"What? No. _No_. I didn't," Levi insists feeling foolish, and hiding it behind a gulp of beer. "I just meant that _after_ that, she said I was smiling a lot. That was all."

Nico nods, still toying with his dinner. "And what did she have to say about that?"

"Only that. Nothing else."

"So… what did you tell her?"

Nico still looks worried. Levi begins to wonder about how his family dealt with him coming out, if their reaction had anything to do with this _shame spiral_ Nico is now so fearful of.

"Only that… that maybe, I thought I was seeing someone."

Caution drops away from Nico's face and is replaced by the beginnings of a smile. "You only _thought_?"

"I didn't want to _presume_. Not then, anyway."

"And you do now?" Nico teases, clearly back to enjoying himself. Levi tries not to smile back quite as hard as it feels like he's doing.

"Yes. Now, I am presuming I am _seeing someone_."

"I like that presumption. I like it a lot."

"And you tell me _I'm_ the weird one," Levi retorts in pretend exasperation. Nico holds his hands up in defense and shrugs.

"But your mom. Was she okay with it? I mean, did you tell her I was a guy?"

"Yes, I told her you were a guy," Levi says, glad he can both reassure and tease him all at once. "I told her you looked like some kind of swimwear model, who shouldn't ever be allowed to wear a shirt."

Nico shuts his eyes and struggles to swallow the mouthful of food he's just taken, and it's the first time Levi thinks he's seen him truly flustered. He likes it a _lot_.

* * *

After dinner, when Nico has insisted the only help Levi needs to give him is keeping him company as he cleans up, they sink down into the couch together. Levi startles for how much lower it is than he thought, steadying himself with a hand on Nico's knee.

"Yeah," Nico says, throwing an arm around his shoulders, "sorry. It is pretty low."

"It's nice."

"It's good for falling asleep on," Nico says, nosing at Levi's temple as he gets comfortable, gripping Levi tighter as he grabs the remote to turn on the TV. As they talk and ignore whatever is happening on the screen they turn more towards one another, with Levi hooking his finger in the gap between the buttons of Nico's shirt. He leans into Nico's touch when he swirls a thumb behind his ear or plays with his hair, accepting his kisses when he leans in for them and stealing plenty of his own.

By the time he's learned that Nico feels guilty for not spending much time with his family since starting his Fellowship year, that his last hangover involved far too many shots of sambuca, and that pizza is his favorite comfort food, Levi is sure they're exchanging more kisses than words. In return, he's shared some stories from studying, and how the sight of blood at Chief Karev and Jo's wedding had made him ruin the cake.

"Why do you do that?" Nico asks, tilting his head in curiosity as he rests his elbow against the back of the couch and props his head up, watching him.

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down. Tell stories about all the times you've done something you think is stupid."

"Well. Fainting at the sight of blood when I'm an _intern_ is pretty stupid. As is dropping my glasses _in_ a patient having surgery."

Nico smiles, ducking his head to try to hide it, though leans in to kiss him anyway. "We all mess up sometimes."

"Well," Levi says, "some of us are really, really good at messing up. All of the time."

"You're doing it again."

"I'm just… stating facts."

"I've seen you with patients, Levi. I know there is definitely more to you than that."

Nico has such confidence in him. And come to think of it, Levi rarely feels idiotic in Nico's company at all. Which is _new_ to him. So many things about being with Nico are new. Like the way his fingers are sneaking beneath his shirt to grip him by the waist and pull him closer, and how natural it is to roll until he's half-sprawled out over Nico's lap.

Nico lifts him so Levi can straddle him easier, smiling as he settles there on his thighs. Levi cups his face to kiss him, closing his eyes as Nico sweeps his hands over his back. And when Nico sucks on his lower lip before flicking his tongue against Levi's in exploration Levi loses his balance, crowding ever closer and having to brace himself with one hand on the back of the couch.

"You okay there?" Nico asks, his voice dropping to a pitch that _does_ things to Levi. He sits back to look at him before surging forward for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck.

Nico kisses back just as hard. Levi feels his lips curl into a smile when he gasps for Nico chasing his tongue. Though when Levi tugs his hair that smile turns into a soft groan that pools heat in Levi's core, inviting him to shuffle ever closer.

They can't get close enough. Nico's hands are everywhere beneath Levi's shirt before he gets frustrated and starts tugging at his buttons, snorting with laughter when the shirt gets stuck on his shoulder.

"Better," he says when he's got Levi's shirt off and leans up just enough to drop it on the floor. And then his hands really are everywhere, with frantic, gasped kisses between them as he splays his hands over Levi's skin. Levi pulls back to watch Nico's fingertips trail through the hair on his chest before flattening out to sweep down again in clear appreciation. He shudders for the gentle pinch of a nipple and receives a sweet kiss for it, wrapping his arms once more around Nico's neck.

Nico _wants_ him. Levi knows this and has known it before now. But to feel the strain in his jeans against his own as they begin to rock together is something different entirely. His touch, as though Nico is determined to learn every part of him, sends sparks of heat through Levi that must reveal to Nico how much he wants him as well. He has to know for how hard Levi's heart is beating, how his fingers tremble as he tries to unbutton Nico's shirt.

Nico gently grips around his wrists to slow him, slowing their kiss as well. He is pliant in Levi's hands as he finally gets his shirt open, lifting up only enough to make room for Levi to pull it off. Nico tilts his face up for more kisses as Levi gets distracted by the lines of muscle now beneath his fingertips, a calm between them for a few seconds before they are desperate for one another again.

"I want to tell you there's no hurry," Nico says as he grabs Levi's ass to pull him closer still.

"But?"

Nico laughs, nosing at his cheek. "Does it seem like I've got any control over myself here?"

Oh.

"Well. Neither exactly do I," Levi says, stroking down Nico's chest and letting his fingers come to a stop over the button of his jeans. He hopes he takes the hint.

"Well, good," Nico says as he strokes over Levi's thighs, his thumb sending fresh sparks of heat through Levi as it traces along his jean seam. "But, you know you only have to say if you want to stop, or something."

"Who says I want to stop?"

Levi runs his thumb over Nico's length through his jeans, pleased with himself for the way Nico jolts forward for it. He does it again, feeling out the shape of him, watching Nico's eyes darken. "Unless you want me to stop, of course," Levi adds, pinching at his jean button.

Nico beams at him. "You can do anything you want with me."

"Anything?"

Nico grips his waist, biting his lip as he watches him, nodding. Levi's mind blanks out for everything that could mean, and everything he's been thinking about all week. Longer, really. He unbuttons Nico's jeans without breaking eye contact, trying to slip his hand in at an awkward angle. Nico squeezes his thighs to get his attention then gestures for them to stand, pulling Levi into a kiss the moment they're up.

Levi wastes no time in slipping his hand into Nico's jeans. He tugs at them just enough to give him room to get his fingers around Nico's cock through his boxers, gripping his arm for support as he reaches to do the same to him. The feel of his fly loosening its pressure as Nico slides it down and shoves at his jeans so he can squeeze his ass stops Levi in his tracks, and the cool rush of air that hits him for Nico pulling at the waistband of his boxers to get his hand in makes Levi's stomach ripple. Though Nico's fingers stroking over then closing around him forces a soft moan from his mouth before he can stop it, and Levi can't wait to do the same to him.

Nico beats him to it, shoving then stepping out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the side. It's a show of trust and vulnerability that puts further flutters in Levi's stomach, Nico's hands twitching down by his sides as he stares back at him.

"See?" Levi says, taking his time to look Nico over. He gets to have  _this_? It's unbelievable. "You should absolutely never be allowed to wear a shirt. Or anything, really."

Nico snorts with laughter, curling in on himself in embarrassment before waving Levi forward. "Just... get over here."

Levi steps closer, pressing up against him as he angles up for a kiss, stroking fingertips down the curve of Nico's spine which leaves him shuddering. He cups his ass, taking his time to kiss back before moving to give himself room to take Nico in his hand, smiling at the way he sags for it. He keeps a loose grip on Nico's hip as he begins to stroke him, his stomach jolting for every noise that falls from Nico's mouth.

Nico paws at his jeans then and Levi takes the hint, holding on to his arms for balance as Nico strips him. He whimpers as Nico closes his fingers around him, already rocking into his hand.

"Eager," Nico whispers in tease, though does no different, bracing himself on Levi's shoulder when he alters his grip. Levi drops his head to watch Nico's hand on him and has to dig his fingers in to keep upright.

"That feels... amazing."

"Yeah," Nico agrees, ducking to chase his mouth, "you do."

They can't kiss, not for the way they keep missing, not for good it feels to finally be able to touch. Levi had half-convinced himself he'd imagined how desperately Nico had reached for him back in the ambulance. But the way Nico is already leaking over his fingers and looking at him with such need puts the very last of his doubts from his thoughts.

"We could… sit," Levi says, thinking that his knees are about to let him down. Then he has to grip hold of Nico tighter to keep upright for the thought of sinking to his knees before Nico right now. Or the other way around. 

"Maybe," Nico agrees, though instead lays out the full length of the couch, pulling Levi with him to slot between his thighs. Levi is careful as he leans down over him, though the moment their cocks press together the heat of it is too good not to want more of. He adjusts on his knees, going as Nico guides him, heart thudding when Nico's head falls back and he lets out a deep groan. Levi tucks his face in Nico's neck in an attempt to focus, and _last_ , concentrating only on the roll of his hips to match Nico's and how good this feels.

"I want to see you," Nico says, smiling when Levi leans up enough to look at him. "See? That's better."

"It is," Levi agrees, watching the change of Nico's expression as he stirs his hips before leaning in for a kiss.

"I... definitely want to see more of this," Nico adds as he holds him up. Levi follows his gaze down to where they are sliding together, deciding he could spend days just doing this.

"Me too."

"And I guess this doesn't count as _hurrying_."

"It's perfect."

And it is. They are uncoordinated, and Levi loses his balance more than once as he tries to take off his glasses when they get steamed up. Nico rolls up to meet him with a little too much enthusiasm, and Levi is almost toppled from the couch. But it's still perfect, every giggle, every gasp, every kiss of reassurance they share as they learn to move together. Nico keeps reaching between them, swirling his thumb over their heads then groaning Levi's name out as he takes them in hand. And Levi in turn can't stop touching him. He keeps slowing the roll of his hips to explore Nico's arms, thighs, and chest, tumbling forward for desperate kisses every time Nico pleads with him not to stop moving.

Levi is sure there will never be anything hotter than the look on Nico's face when he comes, and the heat in Nico's eyes as he watches him do the same makes Levi feel _triumphant_. Amongst other things, of course. 

"Are you okay?" Nico asks as they get their breath back, and Levi lifts up just enough to look at the mess they've made on his stomach.

"I'm good. Really good. You?"

"Well," Nico says, smiling as he rests his hands around his waist, "I'm good _now_. It's been a frustrating few days though."

"Didn't you, uh… you know?"

Levi is struck with the image of Nico stretched out before him taking himself in hand, and has to kiss him.

"I might have," Nico mumbles against his lips, laughing when the only thing Levi can think to say is _hot_ before kissing him harder. "Did you?"

"I might have," Levi retorts as he grins at him, then laughs at the resounding _fuck_ blasting from Nico's mouth.

"How am I ever supposed to sleep again for thinking about _that_?"

"Well," Levi says, tapping his fingers against Nico's shoulders where he's braced himself. "I am here all day tomorrow. Maybe we could… or maybe we could… you know."

He doesn't exactly know what he's suggesting or what Nico is interpreting his suggestion as, but it earns him an even longer kiss that is only broken when Levi moves and they remember the stickiness between them.

"Yeah," Nico says as they look down, "we didn't think this one through. Hold still."

Levi grips on tight as Nico feels across the carpet for a shirt, first snagging his fingers on Levi's which he tosses, and then finding his own.

"You don't have to—"

"Laundry," Nico says, nudging him up just enough so he can wipe them both up. "Do you maybe want to take this to bed? I mean, we could sleep, talk, whatever."

Levi nods in answer, standing and pulling Nico to his feet. He smiles for the kisses pressed into his neck as Nico hugs him, more than happy to be stood there hugging him back. Nico presses a harder kiss to his shoulder then turns to pick up their clothes, ignoring Levi's protest that he can carry his own.

"Towels. Soap. Whatever you need," Nico says with a vague wave when Levi puts his toiletries bag in the bathroom, smiling at his reflection in the mirror and hugging Levi from behind. Levi leans back against him, watching the trail of Nico's fingers over his stomach and lower, then angles back for an awkward kiss. Nico points out where everything is again then leaves him to clean up, and when Levi comes through to the bedroom, immediately leans in for a kiss.

"I won't be long."

Levi sits at the foot of the bed not sure if he should climb in, put on the pajamas he brought just in case, or really what to do. He settles for checking that his phone is on silent, sliding it on to the dresser then sitting there with his hands awkwardly knotting and unknotting.

Nico's smile is soft when he returns, pulling back the covers and nodding for Levi to join him. They both curl up on their sides, and Levi can't help smiling when Nico immediately reaches for his hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Nico says, rearranging his pillow to get more comfortable.

"Letting me stay?"

"Then, thank you for wanting to stay," Nico replies, squeezing his hand.

Levi's not sure how he's supposed to sleep tonight for having Nico smiling at him like he is. Though as they settle, getting used to sharing a bed together as they talk, Levi thinks he doesn't care if they don't sleep all night.

* * *

 


	2. Monday

Levi wakes to nuzzles to the back of his hair, and the weight of Nico's arm around him holding him tight. He's never woken in anyone's arms before, never been held as carefully as Nico is holding him. He doesn't move so Nico won't know he's awake, wanting to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible. Though when those nuzzles to his hair become kisses to his neck, and Nico's hand splays wide over his stomach, Levi can't resist. He stretches back against him, slotting his fingers between Nico's and squeezing as he yawns.

"Good morning, Levi."

Levi smiles, deciding he could get very used to hearing his name on Nico's tongue. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

Levi closes his eyes as Nico drags his hand up over his chest then rocks against him so Levi is aware of just how awake he is. "Perfect. Thank you."

"You know, you're gonna have to stop saying _thank you_."

"I'm just being polite," Levi replies, smiling into his pillow and pressing back against him.

"And you don't have to be polite with me, either."

"Not even a little bit?"

Nico snorts into his shoulder and shakes his head there. "No."

"Then… I need the bathroom," Levi says, squeezing Nico's fingers before awkwardly sliding from the bed. He stands at the foot of it not sure if he should cover himself over with his hands or just stand there staring back at Nico. Nico rolls over on to his back and smiles, taking a long, appreciative look over him.

"You didn't move when I just went," Nico tells him, slotting his hands behind his head. "Not even when I got back into bed. You must have been tired."

Levi thinks of Nico crawling back in bed to hold him and has even more difficulty knowing what to do with his hands. He reaches out to squeeze Nico's foot through the comforter that's slipped down to his ankles then rushes into the bathroom. He relieves himself quickly then brushes his teeth, checking his face in the mirror as he does. Levi winces when he drops a towel and almost sends the toothbrush stand tumbling when he washes himself in the sink, his cheeks furiously heated with embarrassment for both the mess and the noise. He runs a hand through his hair to tidy it even though it's never not on end, pleading with himself to stop being such a disaster. Levi has to brace in the doorway and take a couple of deep breaths before going back in to the bedroom. It's not that he's nervous about seeing Nico, not really. It's more the anticipation of whatever happens now.

Nico hasn't moved. He smiles as Levi makes his way around the bed, watching as he kneels on. Levi doesn't overthink it, just topples forward to press his hands either side of Nico's chest, leaning down for a kiss.

"Good morning, Nico."

Nico smiles, keeping his hands behind his head as Levi kisses him, then turning his head to give Levi easier access to his neck. Levi noses at his jaw and gets himself better balanced, kissing a path down over his chest. He takes his time, learning muscles and blemishes, encouraged by the look on Nico's face whenever he looks up. Levi moves lower still, kissing repeatedly over his stomach, wondering about Nico's response if he keeps going.

Nico's mouth is open when he looks up, Levi's breath catching for how hard he's staring. Levi keeps looking at him as he presses an experimental kiss to his shaft, a stab of _want_ hitting him for the soft intake of breath he hears and the way Nico jolts. And he can smell the same soap he's just used himself, amused that Nico had the same idea as him. So he does it again, darting his tongue out in between kisses, gripping around Nico's base as he thickens. He smooths fingers up the length of him then wraps them around again, lapping over his head.

Nico's knees jolt apart. Levi can feel the tension in his thighs as he leans against him as though Nico's not sure whether to part them or not. Levi continues his kisses and licks hoping to encourage him to, sure from Nico's reaction he's doing the right thing. A shaky hand to the back of his hair tells him just that, though Nico then shifts without warning and grapples him up the bed so Levi is back on his pillow.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want," he rasps out, his breathing shallow and his voice lower than Levi has ever heard.

"I want to," Levi replies, though right now is more interested in the way Nico is rolling him over and pinning him to the bed with the weight of his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Just because I haven't before, doesn't mean I don't want to, or don't… know the theory."

Nico hides a smile in his neck. Levi smacks the back of his head in reproach, earning himself a blast of laughter. Though Nico soon moves, nudging his way between Levi's legs and kissing him slowly. Levi smooths his hands over Nico's back and draws his feet up to press into the bed, letting his knees fall apart.

"So no one's ever done this for you?" Nico asks, pulling back to study his face.

"Uh. No."

"Are you… interested?"

Levi's mind blanks out for the thought of Nico's mouth on him, and from the way Nico looks down between them it must be pretty obvious how he feels about this. "Yes," he says, hating that his voice cracks. Nico kisses him hard then slips down the bed, slotting his forearms beneath Levi's thighs.

Levi struggles for breath, his stomach rippling as Nico looks over him with intent. Nico adjusts on to one arm, forming a lazy grip around Levi's cock and beginning to stroke, which feels perfect. Nico already knows what makes him feel good so well. Levi continues to watch as Nico ducks his head, though when he licks a long stripe up his length Levi has to drop his head back on the pillow, groaning for the heat it surges through him.

"Good?" Nico asks, clearly pleased with himself.

"Yes."

"More?"

Levi lifts his head again and glares. Nico hides another smile in his thigh. He firms his grip on him and laps over his cock head, which makes Levi let out the most undignified whine. The tight, wet heat of Nico's mouth as he takes him in is overwhelming. Levi tries to watch, but seeing himself in Nico's mouth makes it impossible. And unlike him, Nico clearly knows what he's doing, learning in seconds where Levi likes to be licked or kissed. When he swallows around him, Levi calls out for how good it feels, reaching out with shaking fingers to cup Nico's face. He's panting more than breathing now, trying to keep some semblance of control. From the smug look on Nico's face he's not fooling him at all.

"Okay?" Nico asks, kissing at his tip as he checks on him.

"Keep going," Levi pleads, stuttering when Nico immediately takes him in his mouth again. Nico reaches out to grab his wrist so Levi knows to grip the back of his head, and Levi automatically curls his fingers through his hair.

"Here," Nico says, kissing his tip.

"Here, what?"

"I have a mouth here," Nico says, lapping over his head and pressing Levi's fingers firmer into his hair. "Use it."

Levi thinks he knows what he means, shakily reaching so he can hold on with both hands. He lifts up from the bed and slowly starts sliding into his mouth, gasping for how good that is. Nico hums in encouragement, eyes closed as Levi continues to roll his hips. The sight of himself sliding into Nico's mouth is almost as incendiary as the feel of his mouth on him. Levi drops his ass back on the bed and shakes his head against the pillow, still panting.

"I can't," he says, fearful of being too rough, of hurting Nico because he has no control over the urge to keep chasing that feeling. Nico laps over his length before taking him in again and swallowing around his shaft, humming as Levi arches up and groans for it.

Levi builds so quickly, that pleasured heat rolling through him in tight waves meaning it only takes a few more minutes for him to spill into Nico's mouth. He pants his way through his orgasm, lifting his head up as Nico laps him clean then dropping it back with a groan.

"How was that?"

Nico is even more smug now. And he has every reason to be. Levi doesn't want to dwell on how quick he's got him off though.

"Get up here," Levi says, grabbing Nico's shoulder and hauling him up the bed. Nico grins as Levi pins him, steadying him around the waist as he climbs into his lap.

"I'll take it that you enjoyed it."

Levi nudges for Nico to lift his head from the pillows then slots his fingers back through his hair, kissing him hard. Nico's hands are everywhere, tugging him closer, stroking over Levi's back and ass as he tries to touch as much of him at once. Levi sits back up, smiling as Nico whines in protest for it which Levi loves, silencing him with a hand around his cock.

"Maybe I should practice that," Levi says as he strokes him, monitoring Nico's face to gauge what he likes. Unlike their first time in the ambulance when they'd been in too much of a hurry, too frantic for one another to do much thinking at all.

"I already told you. You can do what you want to me. I'm all yours."

Levi likes that a lot, triumphant when a change of his grip leaves Nico groaning and looking down at his hand. He strokes him once more then shuffles down the bed, lapping over Nico's length before tentatively taking him into his mouth. Only a little, the taste of him already firing more heat through Levi even though he's just come. Nico lets out a soft grunt of encouragement for it that Levi takes as invitation to give an experimental suck. The groan Nico answers with makes Levi's heart pound.

Levi pins Nico by the hips and continues his exploration, soon getting used to the weight of Nico on his tongue. He alternates between kisses and licks then takes him in hand again before sucking his tip back into his mouth. Nico writhes beneath him, digging his fingers into the sheets and giving a tiny roll of his hips that pushes him deeper into Levi's mouth. Levi splutters for it, sitting up and waving away Nico's concern when he goes to move.

"Just your hand," Nico croaks out, telling Levi he won't last much longer either. He sits back on Nico's thighs, stomach rippling for every noise Nico makes, watching the choked out gasp he gives as Nico arches up and spills over his hand.

"Are you okay?" Levi teases, smiling for the huffed out laugh he gets in answer as Nico gets his breath back. "I'll… get a towel."

"Kleenex," Nico says, reaching for his nightstand and passing him an unopened box on his second attempt at grabbing it. "If you don't want to move anywhere. _I_ don't want you to go anywhere. Just… come here."

Levi smiles, bending over to taste him, and kneeling up with a huff of laughter for Nico's whined out response. He cleans him up quickly and wipes his hands, dropping his head on to Nico's chest when he opens his arms wide in invitation.

"Well this might be the best way I've ever woken up in the morning."

"Then you'll just have to stay with me again. See if we can't replicate it. Or make it even better, or something," Nico says, as he hugs him close, kissing the top of Levi's head with a satisfied sigh.

Levi presses a kiss to his sternum, resting his head there. He falls asleep within minutes to Nico tracing patterns over his back.

* * *

"You'll get cold," Levi hears when he wakes later to Nico still running his hands over his back and arms. "Come here."

Levi groans and shuffles back, wriggling down beneath the comforter Nico drags up over them. Nico wraps his arm around him and leans in for a kiss. Levi is convinced he can hear Nico smile when he tucks back into his chest. "How long did we sleep?"

"Not long I don't think. We woke up pretty early."

Levi is pleased to hear it. It means they have more of their day to spend together. "Good."

"We're on the same time tomorrow," Nico says, and Levi grumbles half under his breath for having to think about them working.

"We are."

"So. How about you stay here again tonight, and we get up early tomorrow so I can drive you home to change?"

Levi looks up, untangling his arms from where he's cuddled up against Nico's chest in an attempt to warm up. Excitement flares in his stomach that they get a second night. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

"Then… I'll stay. Thank you. Only… you don't need to take me home. I have spare clothes in my bag, and… some in my locker if I need them."

"I guess we don't have to get dressed at all today if we don't want," Nico agrees, intent back in his voice that makes Levi swallow hard. "You can borrow something of mine if you get cold."

Levi smiles, thinking Nico has earned himself another kiss. Nico thinks so too, rolling Levi on to his back and claiming one. Levi spreads his legs for Nico to crawl between, hands already up in his hair. Unhurried, they begin to move together, not really to turn it into anything other than enjoying their lazy morning.

"I should make you breakfast," Nico says a little later, mumbling it into Levi's neck as he hugs him, though in no obvious hurry to move.

"What do you usually eat?"

"Fruit. Toast. Maybe some granola. Whatever's in. But I thought, since I have you here, maybe waffles?"

Levi doesn't want to say again that Nico doesn't have to go to any effort for him, but also doesn't want him to think he doesn't appreciate it. So he only kisses him soft in thanks, hooking his ankles over Nico's legs so he can't go anywhere anyway. Nico smiles and drops his face back in his neck, mouthing along it.

* * *

Breakfast is amazing, though not as entertaining for Levi as wearing Nico's shirt. It's mostly for the novelty of having someone else's clothes to wear, though a big part of it is how pleased Nico looks about it. His hands are slotted beneath it as he uses Levi as a pillow where they're sprawled out on the couch, asking him question after question about Dungeons and Dragons. And he keeps lifting the sweatshirt up to kiss Levi's stomach in apology for squashing him when he's so full, though Levi thinks it's really just an excuse. And really doesn't mind.

"We don't have to talk about Dungeons and Dragons," Levi says after the third round of questions, absently playing with Nico's hair. "I know it's not your thing."

"I know. But why is it your thing? I mean… why Dungeons and Dragons? That's fantasy, right? Why not something that's sci-fi, or… whatever other genres computer games are?"

"Are you telling me you've never played a computer game? Ever?" Levi asks in disbelief. "Not one?"

"I like arcade games sometimes. I liked Donkey Kong and Streetfighter. And… what's that one with the cars?"

"There are hundreds of computer games involving cars."

"The one with the race track in all different locations."

"You mean… Out Run?"

"That's it," Nico says, kissing him in reward. "And I played some Fifa. I got bored."

Levi can certainly agree with him on that. "I do like some sci-fi games. Halo and Mass Effect, for starters. But only for a while; I think I prefer fantasy games because they're world building games that don't rely on shooting anything."

"But you have mages, and wizards, and… what was that one you said? The angel one?"

"Solars."

"Right."

"But there are so many more. Like… mind flayers, who eat brains," Levi says, playing with his hair again and loving the way Nico leans into it.

"And you're telling me killing people in all these weird different ways is somehow more… moral? Better? Than shooting them with a gun?" Nico teases with a kiss at his hand, making a very good point that Levi chooses to ignore.

"The point is, I don't really like games where there are just guns involved."

"Got it," Nico agrees, laying his head back down. "You like your death to come with a little variety. And magic."

"So you really don't play any games?" Levi asks, sure he can feel Nico smiling.

"Strip poker," Nico replies, lifting his head again to wink at him.

"And here was me thinking I could just ask you to take your clothes off. Instead of, you know. Having to earn it, or something."

"Oh. You can," Nico agrees, kissing his stomach again. "Or you could just take them off me yourself."

Levi fights against smiling, a breath sticking in his throat when Nico mouths over him through his boxers. "Anything besides that?" he blurts out, hearing his own voice catch.

"I think I played Kerplunk once. Oh, and Jenga, I like that. Like, the giant Jenga. Great for a drinking game."

Levi can picture Nico taking part in these drinking games, and yet at the same time can't imagine it at all. He's both the confident type Levi has avoided since high school for the bullying and cockiness he remembers, and the sweet, open guy he's getting to know. He's excited to keep learning more about him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Nico agrees.

"You said before that you like nerdy guys. Why?"

Nico nods, nuzzling at his chest before pulling his sweatshirt back down.

"I like being around people who get excited about stuff that's not work, or because they have to. Maybe just because it makes them happy. I like talking; having conversations about anything and everything with someone and feeling like there's nothing we can't talk about—even if we don't necessarily like the same things. And I guess I just… it's far more fun for me than talking about, like… sport all the time."

"Cool. I mean… I like that too."

Their first date the other night they'd spoken for hours without running out of things to say. And in every snatched conversation they've shared in the hospital since, they've run out of time, not words. It's easy to be in Nico's company, Levi realizes, relishing in not having to second-guess himself like he often does with everybody else.

"And you?"

"And me, what?" Levi asks.

"You don't have a type? With all those… boys you had feelings for?"

Nico really does listen to everything he tells him, Levi thinks, going back to playing with his hair and considering his question.

"I don't know. I guess… okay. So there was this guy back in high school. He was a quarterback—"

"You know what a quarterback is?"

Levi huffs in complaint making Nico look up and stretch for a kiss. "I live in a basement, not under a rock."

It isn't that funny, but Nico presses his face into Levi's chest, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Anyway. This quarterback. He was… sweet. He was the only guy on the team who didn't have a reputation for getting drunk every night, or… sleeping with half the cheerleaders. And he wasn't shy, but I guess he was quieter than the others."

"You never wanted to… you know."

"Basement. Dungeons and Dragons. Remember?"

Nico snorts into his chest, nudging against him as though he wants Levi to keep talking. Levi tries harder to picture the people he used to catch himself thinking about without realizing what it meant.

"Um. In college, maybe. Maybe a couple of guys. Maybe a soccer player and this guy that did triathlons."

"So you're into guys who play sports."

"I'm not into—"

"Jocks with feelings," Nico adds, laughing when he looks up.

"You're… not a jock with feelings."

"No. I suppose I'm not. I'm a little old to be a jock, for starters."

Levi is unconvinced. Not about Nico, but because he knows plenty of people who have never grown out of being jocks. "You're the first guy I've been into, anyway. Not _into_ into, but—"

Nico really has the best smirk, Levi thinks, seconds before he kisses him again.

"I like that you're into me," he teases, leaning into Levi's hand when he cups his cheek.

"That's… why we're here. Right?"

"It is."

Levi moves so Nico knows to give him room to slide further down the couch, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

Nico likes disasters movies, a new tennis club he's joined that he tries to go to once a week, and a book that he's working through on different forms of art. There is a Korean restaurant a block from his that he's promised Levi makes the best kimchee he's ever tasted, where they're planning on going together one night after work. And he's spent the past half hour with his laptop balanced between their knees, sharing with Levi all his Spotify playlists when Levi can't name a single thing he's listened to that Nico thinks is recent enough.

"There'll be a pop quiz next weekend," he says when he closes the laptop and lowers it to the floor.

"You're gonna test me?"

"I am," Nico agrees, pulling Levi into his lap.

"Is there gonna be some kind of reward system, or incentive if I get stuff right?"

"I'll have to think about it," Nico says, slipping his hands beneath his sweatshirt.

Levi holds his arms up so he can take it off, quickly doing the same to Nico. Nico pulls him closer as he kisses him, smiling the moment Levi curls his fingers through his hair. "What?"

"Nothing," Nico says, nosing against his cheek. "I just… like the way you do that."

"Do what?"

"Touch me."

"...how do I touch you?"

"Like you _like_ touching me," Nico says as he strokes his hands repeatedly over his thighs.

"Oh. I mean, I do. Obviously."

"You're really not… spiraling, are you?" Nico says, with a wide smile that Levi echoes as he rocks in his lap. He's sure there is more to Nico checking on him than just worrying about this all being new, but doesn't think now is the time for questions.

"Does it feel like I am?" Levi asks, crossing his forearms behind Nico's head and pressing firmer against him.

Nico smiles, sweeping his hands up his sides. "No. Just making sure you're okay."

"If I'm not, you'll be the first to know. I promise." And to encourage him further, Levi grabs Nico's hand and guides his fingers down until they're pressed against his boxers. Nico takes the hint, immediately freeing him and beginning to stroke over his length. Levi rests his hands on Nico's shoulders, looking down to watch himself start to stir in Nico's grip.

"There's a perfectly good bed through there," Nico says, nodding towards his bedroom.

"Then, maybe we should just go back to bed."

Levi gives an undignified squeak as Nico hoists him up without warning to mouth over his length before encouraging him to stand. Nico pulls him into a kiss once he's up and they make their way to the bedroom in between kisses, quickly stripping before they climb back into bed. They lazily explore one another, with Levi quickly learning Nico is far more ticklish than he is, earning himself being pinned to the bed for it.

"Sorry," he says breathless in between kisses even if he doesn't mean it, struggling against the grip Nico has on his wrists and grinning when he can't move.

"You aren't."

"I could be. Or not," Levi groans out when Nico releases his grip and slides down the bed, sucking him straight into his mouth. Though he's soon whining in protest again when Nico moves, crawling back up the bed and opening the drawer of his nightstand. "Tease."

"Have you tried this before?" Nico asks, peeling back the seal on a bottle of lube.

"Um. Once? We got free samples during Fresher's Week."

Nico pats for Levi to sit up and fusses to get enough pillows in behind his back, then surprises him by straddling his lap.

"Am I squashing you?"

"No," Levi says, heat coiling through him for the way Nico is sat on him.

"Good."

Levi watches him uncap the lube, holding out his hand when Nico nudges for him to. He pours it on both their hands before tossing the bottle to the side, adjusting a little in Levi's lap. Nico leans forward bracing one hand around the headboard, angling them together.

"Like this," he says, smearing the lube he has over himself, sagging as he begins to stroke. Though Levi takes his full attention as he does the same to himself, sitting back to watch. "Keep going."

Nico is still giving himself the occasional tug as he watches Levi, and Levi wants to tell him to continue. But the look on his face is enough to make him stroke himself faster. The slicker grip than he's used to feels incredible anyway, but to see how Nico is reacting to him touching himself is something else entirely. Though Nico soon surges forward apparently needing to touch him for himself.

Levi arches into his grip, shakily reaching out for Nico to do the same. He kisses the groan from Nico's mouth though can only whimper himself when Nico arranges their hands so their fingers are slotted together, stroking them together in a slick, tight grip.

"Good?" Nico asks in between breathless kisses, smiling against his mouth.

"Yes."

"You do sound like you're enjoying yourself."

"Are you… saying I'm too loud?" Levi asks, pulling back when Nico leans in for another kiss.

"I'm saying, you're just loud enough," he says, pretending to pout when he won't kiss him. "And that I like it."

"Oh," Levi says, angling his face for that kiss.

They end up with Nico on his back and Levi between his legs, chasing the heat building in his core for the slick slide of them together. Nico guides him with a soft grip to his hips, rolling up to meet him. Though when he strokes one hand down over his ass and dips a finger between his cheeks Levi jolts up, forgetting how to move.

"It's okay," Nico whispers, "we don't need—"

"You don't need to be so careful with me."

"I do," Nico says, "I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't want."

"Well. I didn't say I don't want. I just… actually, I have no idea."

It's not as though he's not been thinking about this a lot ever since Nico came into his life and stopped him thinking about anything else. Levi has even _researched_ , carefully clearing his browser history each time in case anyone else touches his laptop.

"It's okay," Nico repeats, gripping his waist and turning them until they are both on their sides.

"But it feels good. Right?"

"It does."

"And you like… I mean. Do you like—"

"I like everything," Nico says, and now Levi's mind is filled with fresh images that make it difficult to breathe.

"Good. _Great_. Um… yes."

"Yes to what?"

"I don't know," Levi admits, laughing at himself and burrowing into Nico's arms. Nico pulls him closer, smiling into his hair.

They lay together in silence for a while, Nico's warmth reassuring as Levi overthinks. He leans up to kiss him, rolling until he can snag his fingers around the lube bottle half under Nico's back.

"So we can… can we see what this feels like? I mean. Just this," he says, brandishing the bottle.

"Are you sure? Because—"

"You know. For someone who kept saying how much they didn't want to guide anyone out of the closet—"

"Obviously, I'm not guiding you out of anything," Nico says, laughing. "You seem to have done that all by yourself. I'm just making sure. I mean… I want you. And I want to do all kinds of things with you. But we don't have to do all of them right now."

Levi kisses him, hard, because Nico _is_ being so careful. No one has been this thoughtful with him his entire life, Levi is sure of it. Not that there have been many situations like this he's been in before.

"Will you… let me do it to you too?" he asks, waving the bottle again.

"Whatever you want," Nico says, taking the bottle from his hand. He pours lube again, trailing Levi's finger across his palm and squeezing, then grips his wrist and guides him where he needs.

At first when he presses his finger into Nico, Levi is convinced he must be doing it wrong. Though when he changes angle, a choked grunt bursts from Nico's mouth before he's demanding a kiss. He keeps making the same hungry noises as Levi learns what feels good for him, pressing and stirring his finger inside. Then Nico makes a gesture with his finger mid-air for Levi to copy. Levi thinks his heart might thud right out of his chest for Nico's answering grunt. He kisses him furiously, grabbing Levi's wrist and writhing down on his hand, before pinning Levi back against the bed again and letting out a self-deprecating laugh.

"What?" Levi asks, looking up at Nico braced over him.

"Nothing. That just feels really good."

"Then why are you stopping me?" Levi says, twisting his wrist so Nico knows to let go.

Nico tucks his head into Levi's neck, shuddering when Levi slides a finger back into him. Nico ruts against him when he isn't angling his hips back in encouragement, gasping the closer he gets to coming. Levi's heart is racing faster, though he's convinced it might stop when Nico comes, groaning hard into his shoulder. He smiles as Nico mouths against his neck, wrapping his arms around him waiting for his tremors to stop. Nico lifts up only enough to look at the mess he's made of him before hugging Levi tight.

"How am I supposed to look at you at the hospital now when you just made me feel like that?"

"You've… managed so far."

"I suppose," Nico agrees kissing him softly and apparently in no hurry to move. When he does it's to kneel up, bracing Levi's thighs apart on his knees. "Okay. Your turn."

Levi's throat clicks for the crack of the lube bottle, arching when Nico takes him in hand. He's not sure what to make of the slide of his finger into him until Nico presses deeper, making him jolt up in surprise.

"Good?"

"I think so. I know so," he groans out as Nico crooks his finger in him, pressing his head back hard in the pillow for this new, deep sensation that's part pleasure and part ache. Nico smoothes a hand over his thigh in reassurance, humming in approval for the noises he's making.

Levi lifts his head to watch him but only manages a few seconds for how hot, and tight, and heavy everything now feels. He doesn't even really realize he's stroking himself until he hears Nico's breath begin to stumble, looking up and catching his loaded smile.

"See? Now I'll really never be able to look at you at work when I've seen you like this," Nico says, winking.

Levi chokes out a laugh, far too gone to be able to answer. Though he has enough sense about him to reach out and grab Nico's wrist so he's pressing his finger harder into him, because that feels really good. And when he comes just minutes later, spilling over his knuckles and adding to the mess already on his stomach, the look on Nico's face is too much. Levi feels wanted, and claimed, and like he might not move again. Not for a good few minutes, at least.

Nico topples forward, bracketing Levi's face between his forearms. "You're definitely staying again."

"Count on it," Levi agrees, lazily patting at his back as Nico drops his head back into his neck.

* * *

"I think this is the first day since I got here, when I really didn't want to go to work."

Levi hums in sympathy, leaning back for an awkward kiss since Nico won't let him out of his arms. They are tucked up on the couch watching what is probably the worst disaster movie Levi has ever seen. Nico loves it. Even if neither of them are paying that much attention. They are sleepy after their day together and too much pizza, since Nico decided he was too tired to cook. And they'll have to go to bed soon since they're on so early in the morning. Levi would happily indulge in this coziness for as long as he can.

"Well. I've had some pretty weird days that made me not want to go back, but, yes. Same for me."

"It's not fair," Nico whispers, squeezing his arms around him.

"What's not?"

"You'll go home after work tomorrow, and I'll come back here, and I'll see you everywhere. This couch. My bed. The shower."

Levi smiles for the long, long shower they took earlier and turns in Nico's arms. "It was a good shower."

"Best one I've had here since moving in."

"Well. You'll just have to stay at mine sometime soon so I can see you everywhere too."

"How rude would it be for me to invite myself over tomorrow?" Nico asks, teasing but also with a touch of caution.

"You'll… need to give me more time to tidy up," Levi says, even though he's excited Nico is already wanting to see him so soon.

Nico pretends to pout but turns it into a smile, leaning to kiss him. "Okay. Whenever you're ready."

"Thursday," Levi says, drumming his fingers against Nico's arms. "I can clean tomorrow, and you said you had tennis on Wednesday."

"I said I was _thinking_ about tennis on Wednesday."

"You should go," Levi tells him, "you said you loved tennis."

Nico nods, hugging him. "Okay, then. Thursday. That okay with you?"

"It's perfect."

"It's not too much too soon, or anything?"

"Not for me it isn't," Levi says, more than happy to reassure him with a kiss.

Nico hums when they pull apart, splaying one hand low on his back as he thumbs through the stubble on Levi's jaw. "I like this."

"You do?"

"A lot."

Levi shifts up the couch enough to be able to graze his cheek against Nico's neck, smiling for the pleased groan he hears in answer. "Well. I'll have to shave it at some point."

"No," Nico whines in protest, hugging him tight. Levi laughs, more than happy to be trapped there against his chest. When Nico releases his grip on him Levi looks up to see him smiling, and is convinced he's never felt happier than this.

"Not yet," he says, turning his head quickly to get a kiss to Nico's thumb as he strokes it through his stubble again.

"Good. And we don't have to go to work yet either," Nico adds, stretching out beneath him.

"Or sleep."

"Or sleep," Nico agrees, his fingers already slotting up the back of Levi's shirt.

"So. What should we do to pass the time?"

Levi leans in to kiss him, sure they'll come up with something.


End file.
